Panem Boarding School
by HungerGamesFan468
Summary: Panem Boarding school, one of the finest! Katniss Everdeen leaves her life in Miami to go to this school. Will Katniss find love? Who will she choose? Will she and her friends make it through the year without any drama? read to find out! No hunger games its in modern day. :) (i don't own the hunger games. Suzanne Collins does)
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to not finish Panem High School because I never got to it and its been over a year, but I decided to make this story. Some ooc like all the characters are somewhat rich and no games! (: Mostly in Katniss POV but I might surprise you! (; Oh, and if you want me to finish up Panem High School write a review! (: **

**Katniss POV**

My name is Katniss Everdeen; I have long brown hair, olive skin, and grey eyes. I live in Miami Florida with my Mom and my little sister Prim. My dad died when I was young. I live in an average size house but I get told it's pretty big. I have a cat named Buttercup and a dog named Scamp. Prim and I go to Panem boarding School because my mom tells us that she wants us to have the best education. I don't mind it, I actually kind of like going because I get a break from my life in Miami and I get to see a lot of my friends again of course!

I walk downstairs carrying my carry on and my light green and blue suitcase ready to go on the flight to California where my school is. I'm wearing a big sweatshirt that says California on it, black yoga pants, and black Toms. "Prim! Where going to miss the flight if you don't come now!" I yell. Prim comes down the stairs carrying her flower suitcase and a small yellow backpack for the plane. She wears a yellow baggy Abercrombie shirt that's stripped, black leggings, and white Toms. We get into the car with my mom. "Do you to have everything?" she asks. Prim and I both nod our heads. We ride in the car for awhile talking about what furniture we hope we get in our rooms.

Once we get to the airport I say goodbye to my mom and then head into the airport. We get our luggage scanned and go through all the security. Then hop on the plane and take our seats. Prim and I find our seats and watched the movie called Despicable me. The movie ends and I listen to some music while staring out the window. The finally lands and then we catch a taxi and head to the school.

Prim and I get to the school and head to the desks that our set up outside to tell us what our dorm room numbers are and pick up our maps and books. Prim goes on her own and says she'll text me. I go up to a lady with pink hair. "Hello! I'm Effie Trinket! I'm the schools Schedule manager!" she says, smiling a little too much. "Katniss Everdeen, can I get my room key and the other stuff." I say politely. "Your room 144 floor] 4 and here are your books and map!" She says. She passes me my Key and my book and map. I put the map in my pocket because I've been here since I was Prim's age. I go up to my room and open the door.

The room is light purple, it has four beds that are twin sized all against the same wall with small night stands next to them that all have someone's name on it. On the other side of the room there are four white closets. in the middle of the room is a purple couch that curves in a circle and a flat screened TV hanging on the wall with a little storage area that has extra blankets and some movies. Also there is a mini fridge and a microwave. Over on the opposite side of the room near the door our four white desks with purple dots on it with white chairs and above that our white shelves with each person's name on it to store our books. I walk into the bathroom and find two toilet stalls, two shower stalls, and three sinks. I hear the door open and then close. I walk back into the room to see my new roommate.

**Ok so thanks for reading and comment if you want me to continue! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review guys! (: I fixed up the first chapter but it might still be processing. Here it is! I don't own the hunger games! Suzanne Collins does. (:**

**Katniss POV**

I turn into the main room and see my new roommate. Wait what? I see four guys staring at the room closely. "Gale!" I yell out. I smile and go hug him. I let go and he says, "Hey Catnip!" I then go and hug Peeta and Cato. We're all friends. He introduces me to the new guy named Finnick. Finnick has green eyes and bronze hair. "Wait aren't you guys in the wrong room?" I ask. "Yeah, we kind of noticed that when we walked in. I think we accidently walked in the girls' side of the building." He says. "Well I have to start unpacking so can I meet you guys at lunch later?" I ask. "Sure! See you later Catnip!" he says. The boys leave and I go over to my stuff.

I start to unpack and then a group of three girls comes in. "Hey Katniss!" My friend Madge says. "Madge!" I go up and give her a quick hug. "Clove!" I say. I go up and hug her too. "This is Annie!" She points to a girl with brownish reddish type hair color and green eyes. We wave. "I'm Katniss." I say. "Do you guys want to get some lunch, I'm starving!" says Annie. Everyone puts their bags on the ground and we all head to lunch.

We walk in and sit next to the group (Peeta, Clove, Cato, Madge, and Gale) we're called the victors. Where known as the popular ones of the school but I don't think we are. It seems that Annie already knows Finnick. She runs up to him and kisses him. Oh, well they really must know each other. "Hey babe!" Annie says after kissing Finnick. He taps on the seat next her and she sits. "So you two are dating?" Cato asks. "Yep." says Finnick. "Cute." I say.

We all get up again and get some food. Since we have no classes for three days we can take all the time we want to eat. I grab an apple, Caesar salad, and water. I sit down again. I see Peeta staring at me, I stare back and after a little too long I give him a small smile and turn my head away. Then I see Gale take a big bite of his sandwich and then he says "Could we all hangout after we finish unpacking?" We all nod our heads with food in our mouths. After about twenty minutes of eating, I get up to dump my tray with all the girls and then we head back to our room and so do the boys.

I walk in the room followed by the girls. "I just love our room!" Annie yells. "I know me too!" I say back. The other girls and I unpack all of our things. It's all ready four! I call Cato and tell him that they can all come over to our room.

We hear a knock on the door. I open it. "Hey guys!" I say. They all say hey back at the same time. The boys all walk in and sit on the couch. "Its… it's so purple in here." says Finnick. "I know it's like a big purple gum drop exploded in here." says Peeta. "Do you guys want to play a game?" asks Madge. "Yeah! Let's play a game of truth or dare!" Annie says. Uh oh… this is going to be a long night.

**It's a little short but I'm going to try to make longer chapters in this story. I just get so excited to post a new chapter. (: Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a review! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! It's my motivation so the more reviews the longer my chapters are! (: Here it is! I don't own anything! **

**Katniss POV**

We all sit in a circle near the couch. Clove finds an empty root beer bottle in the cafeteria and we use that to play the game. "Annie you can spin first!" says Cato. "Ok!" says an excited Annie. She spins the bottle and it lands on Peeta. "Peeta, truth or dare?" she asks. "Uh… dare." He says. "Ok! Since I just met you I'll give you an easy one. I dare you kiss one of the guys on the cheek!" she says. We all start to laugh when Peeta gives up and kisses Gale on the cheek really fast! Like really fast! Peeta then spins the bottle and it lands on… Gale!

"Truth or dare?" Peeta asks. Gales says dare. "I dare you to send a shirtless picture of you to Glimmer!" Glimmer and Gale used to date and she used to be a part of our group until she changed schools. None of us really liked her but she wasn't too bad. She was just a little controlling. "What! No!" Gale yells. "No chickens Gale!" Peeta yells out with a smirk. "Fine." Gale says. He sends the picture on his Phone and then spins the bottle. The bottle lands on… Clove!

"Clove, truth or dare?" Gale asks. "Hmmm…. Truth!" she says. That's surprising; Clove is always up for a dare. "Who is the hottest guy here?" Gale asks. "Uh… Cato." She says really fast. She spins the bottle… it lands on me."

"Katniss, truth or dare?" she asks. "Dare!" I say. I'm ready for the worst. "You have to do a round off back handspring then a double full at the end!" She says. I do gymnastics back home**.** "Fine, I'll do it." I say. Not excited for this. I walk over to the other side of the room and do it really fast. "Whoa!" I here everyone say. I then spin the bottle and before it gets the chance to land on someone we hear a bell, reminding us that we have to go to dinner. We all head to dinner laughing about that kiss Peeta gave to Gale earlier.

I walk into the cafeteria. "Mmmmm it smells so good in here!" I hear Madge say. I grab a burger, fries, a banana, and an orange juice and head to the table. I dig in while everyone else is still grabbing there food. "Someone looks hungry." says Peeta. I blush. "Hah, yeah I am!" I say. I'm known to eat a lot but somehow I still stay the same size. Peeta sits across from me. "So have you gotten your schedule?" He asks. "No, have you?" I say. "No, but I hope we have classes!" he says. I nod and take another bite of my food. Annie and Finnick come to the table next and sit next to me. "They actually have really good sea food!" Annie says. Finnick grins and nods his head. I look at Peeta and see he's looking at me. He's kind of cute.

Madge, Gale, Clove, and Cato all come and sit down. "What took so long?" Finnick asks. "They had to make a new batch of spaghetti so we had to wait." says Clove. She takes a couple bites and says "Mmmmm." While there is spaghetti coming out of her mouth. All of a sudden I see my sister Prim. I get up from the table and walk over to her. "Hey Prim." I say. She's with her friends Rue, Foxface, and one of gales younger brothers. "So who are your roommates this year?" I ask. Since the younger kids have smaller rooms they only have three roommates. "It's Rue and Foxface this year, again! I'm so happy!" she says. "That's good little duck!" I tell her. She says goodbye and I head back to my table. We all finish eating and dump our trays out. "Do you guys want to come to our room?" asks Cato. "Sure!" says Clove. We head to their room.

When we get there we see that it's the exact same room as ours except its dark blue and grey. And its stripes not dots. We decided to watch a horror movie called Insidious. It starts and we all get really scared! In the middle of the movie I scream so loud! Peeta and Clove said they could be my movie buddy's since I'm sitting next to them. In the end we all hold hands and are freaking out. Annie is on Finnick's lap scared to death. I close my eyes and put my head on Peeta's shoulder in a friendly kind of way. He knows I don't like him, we're just really good friends. Or does he want it to be more? Do I?

**Thanks for reading! (: Please review! (: oh and I wrote two chapters in one day because I got so motivated from your reviews! (:  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HERES MY FOURTH OF JULY PRESENT TO YOU GUYS! (: IF I GET 15 MORE REVIEWS ILL POST A NEW CHAPTER WITH ATLEAST 1000 WORDS! (: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! (: Here it is. I don't own anything**

**Gale's POV**

I'm sitting next to Madge and Cato. I look over to see a calm Cato. How is he not scared! I'm like freaking out this movie is scary! Obviously I don't look like I am but ahhhh! I look to my other side to see Madge curled up in a ball with a blanket. I offer my hand to her in a friendly way. Even though I really like her, she grabs it! I then look over at Peeta and see Katniss on his shoulder in more of a casual way than a love way. He always liked Katniss but she never seemed to show any interest. Maybe this is the year she will actually notice him. Then I look at clove and see that she has a knife in her hand. I wonder how she got that through the plane… she holds it with her right hand while holding Cato's hand in the other. The movie ends, Finally.

Annie gets off of Finnick and says "Whoa! It's almost eight! You guys better go before we get in trouble!" All boys have to be out of the girls side of the school by eight and same with the girls. Cato, Peeta, Finnick, and I walk out of the room and head to our room. Peeta opens the door and I run inside and flop on my bed. "So what do we do now?" asks Finnick.

**Katniss POV**

The boys leave and I turn off the TV and put the disc away while the other girls get there pajamas on. I go into the bathroom and take a quick shower then I put on some sweats and a t-shirt for pajamas. I walk back into the main room and flop on the couch with the other girls. "Ok, so was I the only one that saw Katniss on Peeta's shoulder!" Madge says. Annie and Clove agree that they saw it. "So do you like him?" asks Annie. "No." I say. They all nod their heads. "Really, I was just scared that's it. I would never date him!" I say a little to defensively that even I question it. "You two would be so cute!" says Clove. "Hah, thanks? I don't really like him. He's kind of cute but I don't really like him." I say. "Katniss is starting to have a crush!" yells Annie. "Nuh uh!" I say. "Whatever." They all says to us that she likes Gale. Annie says she loves Finnick! Clove says she doesn't like anyone. None of us believe her but oh well. Clove suggests we should go to bed. Everyone agrees and the second I got into my bed I realized I'm exhausted!

I wake up to my phone buzzing. Cato sent me a text.

**do you think Madge likes Gale? -c**

**Uh idk -k**

**Well what do u think? -c**

**Yes-k **

**Uh oh –c**

**What? –k**

**Someone named Cashmere just asked him out and hes thinking about saying yes because he feels bad saying no, but maybe telling him madge likes him would help. –c**

**Ok tell him. –k **

**K –c**

**What did he say?-k **

**Shiiiit, he said yes before I could say anything. –c**

**Uh oh, I gtg take a shower see you at breakfast –c**

I take a quick shower and see that everyone else is ready to go to the cafeteria. "Madge, I got to tell you something before we leave." I say. "what?" she asks. "Gale got a girlfriend." I say. "WHAT!" she yells. "Cato texted me this morning, Cashmere asked him out and he felt bad so he said yes." I say. Not telling her Gale likes her. "Oh… ok." Madge says while slumping down on her bed. "Don't worry, we all know he likes you, he'll notice Cashmere isn't as good as you." Clove says. "I'm sorry Madge, but let's go downstairs to eat I'm starving!" says Annie. "Ok..." says Madge. We walk into the cafeteria and I go up to the food stands and pick up two waffles, an apple, hash browns, and water. I sit down next to Cato, Clove, and Madge. Peeta, Finnick, and Annie all sit across from us. "Where's Gale?" I ask. We all look around and no Gale. "He's probably with his new girl friend." says Madge. I nod in agreement.

Then barely a minute later Gale walks in hand in hand with Cashmere. Cashmere is an ass, but all of us liked her friend Johanna but Johanna got kicked out because she got angry at a teacher. We all know Cashmere wants to date Gale for a spot to be on the Victors. They walk over to us and she says "Gale can you grab me an apple and some celery? Celery is negative carbs! Maybe you should eat some Madge!" she says in a rude smile. Oh, how much I want to hurt her with my bow and arrow I have at home. Gale leaves to go get food while Cashmere sits right next to me. "So Katniss, I like your hair!" she says. "Thanks… I just straightened it." I say. "Well it suites you!" she says. Cashmere is nice?" There has to be a catch.

She gets out her purse and dabs on some more foundation. "All you girls have cute outfits on, except for Madge." She says. Madge was wearing a blue striped Hollister shirt that ties at the end and short shorts. That's cute! I'm wearing a light green fashion button up with a white scarf and Abercrombie short shorts. Clove wears a Hollister tank top with a button up on top as a cover-up and short shorts. Annie wears a white plain thick strap tank top with a navy blue skirt with sail boats on it on top of the tank top. "I like Madge's outfit though!" says Cato in a playful but defending tone. I agree. "Well I don't." says Cashmere. Clove gets up and asks, "Why are you such a bitch?" "What did you say!" says Cashmere. "You're a BITCH." Clove says really slowly. Then they start fighting and Cato, Finnick, and Peeta literally have to drag them from each other. Damn. Why did Gale have to say yes to her?

**1052 words! (: thanks for reading and remember to review! If I can get 10 more ill make another longer one! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW! Because I want to make sure you guys like what you're reading! (: I don't own anything! Here it is! **

**Katniss's POV**

Clove finally agrees to get off of Cashmere. She storms off to her room taking her waffle and her apple. You can see the syrup drip from her waffle. Cashmere runs to Gale. "Gale that bitch Clover over there just hit me!" she says in the most annoying whining voice. She holds onto his arm while he is holding their trays. "Let's sit down at the table and talk about it." Gale says back. He doesn't look too excited about it. I look to my left and see Madge and Cato run after Clove. Annie and Finnick head to the Pool. Peeta decides to sit back down so Gale doesn't have to be alone. With _her._ I walk to the table and sit next to Peeta, poor Gale.

After we get done listening to Gale trying to explain to Cashmere that she was acting mean, Peeta and I walked back to my room. Gale and Cashmere decide to go to the park. The park was this pretty path that the cross country runners use to practice on. In the afternoon it's usually open. "So Cashmere…" Peeta says. "Yeah… she's an ass." I say. We both laugh a little. "This morning she asked him out by putting a flower in his face." He says. "Lovely." I say. We laugh again. "I heard you and Cato might start dating…" Peeta says in a sad tone. "No, I think he likes Clove." I say. "So you don't like him?" he asks. "No of course not, he may be kind of cute but that doesn't mean I want to date him." I say. "Sureeeeee." says Peeta. I playfully hit on the shoulder and say "Nuh uh!" I don't want him to think I like Cato!

We walk into the room to see no one there. I look at my texts and see that Madge sent me a text saying she there in the game room. Peeta and I walk to the game room and find Madge, Clove, and Cato playing darts. Clove keeps hitting the bull's eye. I turn my head over the mini bar and see a wet Annie and Finnick in there swimsuits and towels sharing an Oreo milkshake. (The mini bar doesn't sell beer or anything FYI) "Do you want to share a milkshake?" asks Peeta. "Sure!" I say. Peeta orders an Oreo milkshake. I go sit over next to Annie and Finnick. "So, how was swimming?" I say. "Good!" says Annie. She takes a sip and so does Finnick. "How's Peeta?" Finnick says with a wink. Why a wink? "Huh?" I ask. "You know." says Annie, exaggerating the w. "Just ignore her Annie, she obviously knows what we mean." says Finnick trying to act serious. Annie nods. I still don't understand, but oh walks over with our shake and sits next to me. "It looks so good!" I say. I take a big slurp out of one of the straws. "Mmmm" Annie says while closing her eyes. Once Peeta, Finnick, Annie, and I finish our smoothies all four of us had up to the girls room.

**Cato's POV**

Ounce we see Annie, Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta leave, the rest of us decide to go to the girl's room. We walk in to find Annie, Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta playing a board game called Sorry. You can tell Peeta's winning buy the smirk on his face. Or that might be because he likes Katniss. I don't know. "Hey do you guys want to go to that new sushi restaurant that just opened up? I ask. "Sure!" they all say in unison. "Ok, meet at the sushi restaurant at five!" I say. Everyone nods their heads. (the sushi restaurant is inside the campus) "I'm going to lunch, I'm starving!" says Finnick. Peeta agrees. Us three boys head out to lunch while the girls stay behind.

"Has Katniss noticed you yet?" I ask. "I hope so." says Peeta. "Dude she was all over you in that movie!" I say. "I think she just wants to be friends." says Peeta. "OK... but if i was you I would go after her right now!" I say. He nods his head and looks down. "Peeta, your being a baby about this. Just ask her out!" says Finnick. I nod. "Like every boy in the school has a big crush on her! Sooner or later someones going to ask her out and she's going to say yes." I say. "I know, but she always tells the group that she wouldn't want to date anyone in it because she doesn't want to ruin our friendships." says Peeta. "That's true..." Finnick and I say at the same time.

We walk into the lunch room and buy our lunches. I eat a sandwich, a hot dog, fries, an apple, and a Gatorade. Yum. Peeta is already sitting down so I sit across from him. Finnick sits next to me. "Where are the girls?" says Finnick. "I don't know. Probably shopping." I say. "Wheres Gale?" asks Peeta. "Somewhere with Cashmere." says Finnick. Next thing we see is Gale fast walking towards us with his lunch tray. "Guys, you gotta help me. I broke up with Cashmere and she went all psycho bitch on me!" says Gale. "Where is she?" I ask. "I DON'T KNOW!" says Gale. He looks around the room. "She said like the creepiest things to me and stormed out of the room!" says Gale. Uh oh. Poor Gale.

**Katniss's POV**

All the girls decided that we should do some shopping because we have to go to classes in two days. We head to the schools office and sign our names out of campus. Everyone gets on the shuttle that will take us to the mall. Once we get there we go to a pretzel shop to eat lunch. "Pretzels and cheese are so good!" says Annie while taking a bite of hers. "Ew, Pretzels have so many calories!" says Clove mimicking Cashmere's voice. I laugh and eat my pretzel. When everyone's done we all go to Abercrombie and Fitch to buy some clothes. I pick out a simple white strapless dress that flows out a little and goes down to above my knee. Then I find a baggy stripped t shirt that falls a little off my shoulder and two pairs of shorts. I go to the check out and buy my things.

We all decide to go to Gilly hicks next. I buy a couple pairs of underwear, two bra's, a light green swim suit with white dots, and a cute t shirt cover up. The next store we go to is Pink by Victoria secret. I see a pair of cute yoga's and a t shirt that matches and buy it. Our next store is Forever 21. I get a cute see threw tan top and and pair of shorts. The last store we go to is Hollister. I couldn't find anything a liked there so I didn't buy anything. When everyone is done shopping we all head back to our dorm rooms. I open up the door and everyone rushes in and puts their new clothes away. "Oh my Gosh! It's 4:58! The boys are going to kill us!" says Annie. "Run!" Yells Clove.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so just to warn you guys again, I'm going to take it slow with Peeta and Katniss. It's not going to be like my last story. REVIEW.**

**Annie's POV**

Everyone runs down the hallway and sprints when we get to the main floor. By the time we get to the sushi restaurant all of the girls are exhausted. We walk in to find all of the boys sitting down. I sit next to Finnick, Finnick sits next to Peeta, Peeta sits across from Cato, Cato sits next to Katniss, Katniss sits next to Clove, and Clove sits across from me. After the waitress takes our order Finnick asks "So where were you guys?" "We went to the mall." I say "Oh, that's what I thought." He says. "Yeah, I got cute clothes though!" I say. "You always wear cute clothes." He says back. I give him a kiss on the cheek. Everyone goes back their dorms after we finish eating.

**Katniss's POV **

Today while I was buying my clothes from Abercrombie, the cute cashier gave me his number on my receipt his name is Kyle. Should I call him back? He's a year older and is a part of a group called the careers. It's the same as our group the victors, but a year older. This guy is like one of the cutest guys in the school. Or at least that's what the website said last year. You see there's this website called PBS Finest and it's the list of the hottest Guys in the school there's also a PBS Pretty list that's a girls version. "Oh my gosh! Look at the PBS Finest list!" says Clove. "Did they finally update this years!" says Madge. "Yeah!" says Clove. She read them off in order.

Kyle Johnson

Finnick Odair

Peeta Mellark

Gale Hawthorne

Cato Hadley

She looks up from her phone and says "Do you want to know the girls one?" she asks. I nod my head. She reads them aloud.

Katniss Everdeen

Annie Cresta

Haley Obrien

Clove Sevina

Madge Undersee

"Katniss, You're the prettiest girl in the school right now!" says Annie. "Way to go Katniss!" says Clove. I don't want to be the prettiest girl in school though. Oh well. "Hey guys." I say. "Yes?" they all say back. "You know that guy named Kyle." I say. They nod their heads. "He gave me his number." I say. "WHAT!" says Annie. "Yeah, and I was thinking about calling him back." I say. "Well the prettiest girl and Hottest guy together. No surprise there." says Madge. "What about Peeta?" says Annie. "Well, he's cute and stuff but he doesn't really like me." I say. "What if he did?" asks Annie. "Then I still wouldn't know if I would date him." I say. "Just try Kyle out, if you don't like him, break up with him!" says Clove. "Okay, I'll text him."

**Hey (:**

**Hey, are you doing anything tonight. **

**Nope :) **

**Want to go to a move tonight?**

**Sure, what time?**

**7**

**Ok ill meet you at the theatre **

**Ok, ill talk to you later. Bye Katniss.**

I close my phone and see that all the girls were right above me reading my texts. "So Katniss, what are you going to where?" says Clove. "I… I don't know." I say. I had only half an hour to get ready so the girls help me. I run to the bathroom and take a quick shower. Then I blow dry my hair and do my makeup. I put a little bit of eye liner on and some mascara and some foundation. Then I have Annie Curl my hair. I wear a grey v neck with a navy blue skirt on top of it. Then I put on a pair of grey flip flops and some lip gloss and run out the door. It's 6:55 so I take the elevator and walk to the theatre. (There's a small theatre on campus too. It plays old movies.)

I get there at exactly 7:01 you know fashionably late. He's standing at the ticket box. I run over to him and say "Hey." He looks at me and says Hi back. "So what movie are we going to see?" I ask. "It's called Sinister." He says. "Sounds scary." I say. I was right, it was scary! A couple minutes into the movie Kyle puts his arm around me. I felt safe.

**Annie's POV**

After Katniss leaves I explain to the girls that Peeta has been trying to ask her out for years. Finnick told me about this a while ago. "Well, what are we waiting for? We need to tell Peeta!" says Madge. We all run as fast as we can to the boys room.

**Cato's POV**

Gale, Finnick, and I all know about the date Katniss is having. The two hottest people in the school going out, it gets around, FAST. We don't tell Peeta because we don't know how to. So for now we all just sit at our desks on our computers. I hear a knock at our door. "OPEN UP!" yells Clove. I walk over to the door and open it. "What!" I say. "Where's Peeta?" says Annie. With that I walk out in the hallway with them and close the door behind me. "What do you know?" I ask. "Obviously the same thing you do." says Clove. "Wait so you're going to tell him?" asks Madge. "Well…I…" I say. All the girls give each other a look and then run. I easily catch up to them and grab all of them. I practically drag them back to the room. They slowly walk in. "Hey, Peeta." I say. "They want to tell you something!" I yell. I point to the girls and Peeta says "What? What happened?" "Umm… well have you checked the list yet?" asks Madge. "Yeah." He says. No duh! Everyone checks that list! I can't believe Peeta and Gale got ahead of me this year. I need to step it up. "Well umm… you know how Kyle Johnson is number one?" says Annie. "OH MY GOSH THIS IS TAKING TO LONG! Peeta, Kyle asked Katniss out!" yells Clove. I look over to see Peeta's face, its frozen. "Oh… ok." he says. "It's almost eight o'clock! We have to go! Peeta, we'll talk to you later about this!" says Annie. All the girls leave and I'm left with Peeta, Gale, and Finnick.

**Katniss's POV**

The movie ends. It's almost nine! We walk out of the movie. "Hey, thanks for coming to the movie with me. I've heard that you liked Cato. Or even Peeta and it made me really nervous to ask you out." He says. Kyle seems really sweet. During the movie he let me rest my head on his shoulder and he's not really a player even though so many girls like him. He takes me to my dorm even though he's not supposed to be here. Girls that are outside of their rooms give me a look a jealousy. Well he is a year older than me. "Hey, thanks for taking me to the movie. I had a really fun time." I say. "No. Thank you for going with me. I never thought you would ever say yes." He says. I blush. He gives me a kiss on the check and walks away. I don't really know what my feelings are for him right now. Peeta is so nice and sweet, but so is Kyle. Peeta doesn't like me, but Kyle does. But should this be the reasons that I go for Kyle and not Peeta?

**Hmm should she? Kyle or Peeta? REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews! I don't own anything. Oh and don't worry guys, the drama is coming! (: **

**Katniss's POV**

I walk into the room and see all of the girls watching a movie called the Orphan. That little girl in the movie looks like someone I know… Annie sees me at the door and runs up to me. "So, how was it?" she asks. "Good." I say. "Come on, tells us!" says Madge. I tell them everything we did, leaving out the part about me questioning if I liked Peeta. I can't like him. He doesn't like me. There's no point. I like Kyle.

"Katniss, wake up!" I hear. I open my eyes and see Clove. "What?" I ask. "You need to wake up and check your classes! They just got posted." She says. I rub my eyes and then head to the bathroom and take a shower. Clove can wait. I put on a baggy Gilly Hicks T-shirt with Abercrombie short shorts that show a little too much of my butt than I'm used to. I shrug it off and walk over to my laptop and look at my classes. "So… what are they!" asks Madge. I list them off.

Homeroom: Haymitch Abernathy

Math: Mags

Art: Cinna

Science: Wiress

Gym: Enobaria

Music: Portia

History: Alma Coin

English: Plutarch Heavensbee

"I have Homeroom, Gym, and English with you!" says Annie. "You and I have Math and English!" says Madge. "We only have Music together." says Clove. "I hope I have classes with some of the boys, right now I'm alone in history, science and art." I say. "Can we go get breakfast?" asks Madge. We all nod our heads and head out the door.

That's when I see it. Our door has a white board with four sections and we each get one. I just stare. "What the hell! Why would someone do that!" says Clove. My board has a lot of writing, and it's not pretty. I read all of the words on it, slut, whore, asshole, wannabe, and bitch. "Katniss, you have to get used to this. Finnick and I had to deal with this back at our old school." says Annie. Madge wipes it off the board and says "Let's go to breakfast."

We get to the cafeteria and the boys have already gotten their food and are sitting down. I walk up to the food stands and grab a banana, yogurt, and water. I walk over to the table and sit down. "How was the date!" says Cato. I smile and say "It was fun." "Tell us more." says Gale. "We just went to the movie, it was no big deal." I say. "Sure it was." says Finnick sarcastically. Peeta smiles at me and then looks down at his food. Well that was weird. I hear a hand tap on my shoulder and turn around. "Hey Katniss." Kyle says. "Hey!" I say. I smile at him. He sets his tray down next to mine and sits next to me. "Hey? I think I know your brother! Rye, right?" Kyle asks Peeta. "Yeah." he says. Rye was also a part of the Careers. Peeta gives Kyle a fake smile, the same smile that he uses when a girl he hates flirts with him. Why though? Well Peeta was never fond of his brother so that's probably why. "Hey Katniss since it's the last day before school starts do you want to hang out today?" Kyle asks. "Sure." I say. "Ok I'll meet you at your door at two." He says. We finish up our food and dump out our trays. "See you at two." says Kyle. He kisses me on the check and walks away with his friends.

**Finnick's POV**

Annie and I are talking about what happened to Katniss's board when I see Cato and Clove flirting with each other. They would be a cute couple. Poor Peeta, he's sitting across from Katniss and her new boyfriend Kyle. I wonder how Katniss feels about Peeta; I'll ask her after breakfast.

**Peeta's POV**

My phone vibrates and my pocket and I see I got a text.

**Better keep your eye on Katniss. She's mine now. –Cashmere. **

How does she know I like Katniss? I do stare at her a lot but I try to be secretive about it. I decide not to text back and show it to Katniss later. Or should I even show her at all. She's with Kyle now; he should be able to protect her. I see Katniss and _him _dump out their trays. He tells her something and then kisses her on the cheek. I don't know if I can take this any longer. If they keep dating everything will just hurt me so much, even if they do break up though she will just find another boy and another one and another one. I need to try to move on.

**Kyle's POV**

My friends tell me that Katniss and I are perfect for each other. I really like her, even if she is a grade lower than me. I don't care. She's so pretty and perfect. I just hope she feels the same way about me as I do about her.

**Katniss's POV**

I walk to my room, alone. My phone lights up, I got a text from Clove.

**Cato and I are heading to the movie theatre to watch a movie then we're going to get lunch. Want to come? –Clove**

**Sorry I can't, I want to make sure I have time to go on my date with Kyle later. Next time? –Katniss**

**Yeah, For sure! I gtg bye! (: -Clove**

**Bye! –Katniss**

I then put my phone in my pocket and open up the door to my room to see Finnick sitting on the couch with his phone. "Finnick, what are you doing here?" I ask. "Well I wanted to talk to you." he says. "Where's Annie, Peeta, and Madge?" I ask. "They went with Clove and Cato." He says. "Why didn't you go with them?" I ask. "Like I said, I want to talk to you." he says. "About what?" I ask. "Kyle." He says. "What's wrong with him?" I say. "Nothing." He says. "What then?" I ask with a little frustration. "sit." He says pointing to the other side of the couch." I sit down and ask again "What then" "I want to know your feelings for him and Peeta." he says. "Why Peeta?" I ask. "You know why. Come on Everdeen use your head." he says. "I still don't get it." I say. "Fine then, if you had to choose between Kyle and Peeta who would you choose?" He says. "I… I don't know. Kyle." I say. "So you wouldn't have any doubts?" he asks. "Well, no… I mean I don't know. I haven't ever thought about choosing one or the other." I say. How does Finnick know I thought about being with Peeta? "So you don't know then?" he asks. "Yes." I say in a sad tone. "Am I the only one who knows?" he asks. I nod my head. "I'm sorry." He says. "Well it's like Kyle is so nice and sweet but so is Peeta but I've known Peeta for so long but I just kind of met Kyle. Peeta doesn't like me but Kyle does. Every time I think about choosing one I get really confused and then I just forget about it." I say. Finnick then says "Well if I were you, I would choose which ever one your heart chooses." He says. "But how do I know?" I say. "Trust me, once you kiss them, you'll know." He says. "But I can't just go up to Peeta and kiss him!" I say. "You're going to have to figure that one on your own." He says. He then grabs my hand and brings me out of the room.

"Where are you taking me!" I say while laughing. "Down stairs, you need a good milkshake to drink!" he says in while laughing. Finnick is such a good friend. I've only known him for like two days but it feels like he's been my friend forever. We get to the mini bar and Finnick orders two chocolate milkshakes. "Thanks Finnick." I say. "No problem." He says. Once I finish my milkshake I tell Finnick he should go to lunch with the rest of the group. He asks if I'll be ok if he just left me. I nod and then he leaves. I go up to my room. Two girls look at me and say "Hey, you should stop dating Kyle, he's mine." They both start calling me names and they yell at me to kill myself. I just keep walking. I need to get used to this.

I finally get to my room and open my door and close it right away. I sink to the ground. This isn't going to be the worst of it. I tell myself. I then pull myself up and decide to take a shower. I need to get all of those words out of my head before it takes over and makes me go crazy. I get out of the shower and get ready to go on my date with Kyle. I then think about Peeta but then I take that thought out of my head. 'You're with Kyle now.' I say to myself. I dress myself in a white tank top that has layers and a long sleeved button of sweater from Abercrombie with some Hollister shorts. Since the sweaters to hot, I roll up the sleeves. I wear blue Flip flops that Annie let me borrow. I put my make up on and see that it's only 1 o'clock. My stomach doesn't seem too hungry so I skip out on lunch today, but I decide to go to the music room to play some piano.

When I get there no one's there. I walk over to the piano and press some off the keys. Then I just start playing. After a while I start to sing too. I sing the Stay by Rihanna. When I finish singing I hear someone clapping. I turn around and see…

**I wonder who it is. (: Make sure to Review! Updating soon hopefully so you don't have to wait too long! (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything. Here it is!**

**Katniss's POV**

I turn around and see… Peeta standing in the back of the room near the door. "That was amazing." He says. "Thanks." I say. "Why didn't you ever tell any of us that you can play the piano and sing so well?" he asks. "I don't know." I say with a smile on my face. "Well you are just amazing! I can't get over it!" he says. I blush a little. "Thanks." I say. "You should try to record videos and put them on YouTube or something." He says. "Maybe, but I don't have a good camera, plus how would I record it?" I say. "I can help you." he says. "Okay." I say. "Umm what time is it?" I ask. "It's 1:55, why?" he says. "Oh, I got to go! I'll talk to you later Peeta!" I yell while running out of the room.

Once I get to my room I'm exhausted. I look at the time and see I have two minutes two spare. I walk into my room and see all the girls and boys except for Peeta playing a board game. "Hey Katniss." They all say in unison. "Hey." I say back. I grab a mini water bottle from the fridge and take a sip. I then hear a knock on the door and it's Kyle. "Hey." He says. I smile. "Hi." He lends out his hand and I take it.

We walk down stairs and he takes me to the office to check out of campus. Once we finish that he takes me on a bus to go to a cute cupcake shop. "These cupcakes are so good!" I say. He smiles at me and says "My Grandma used to always take me here when I was little." "Well she has an excellent choice in cupcakes" I say. Kyle and I walk out of the cupcake shop and head to a hat store across the street.

The second we walk in we saw how funny all of the hats are! We spend probably an hour in that store just trying on hats and saying, "How about this one?" I think that was one of the best times I've ever had. When we finally get out of that store he takes me to a small beach. You can see the sunset shinning off of the water and it's just beautiful. It's a little silent for moment but then he speaks up. "Katniss, you're so pretty and almost every guy in the school loves you. Why do you pick me?" he asks. I don't really know what to say but what comes out is this, "Because, you're special." I say. "Well the same goes for you though, why me?" I ask. He doesn't say anything but look in my eyes and smile. He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back. This kiss was different than any of the kisses I had before. I actually felt something. That's when I tell myself; I need to kiss Peeta just to be sure it's not him. After I kiss Kyle once, I kiss him again, and again. He pulls away and says, "I've been waiting for that." "Me too." I say. He takes me down the edge of the beach and we sit on the sand with the small waves washing our feet. We talk about our lives and funny things that happen. I lay my head on his shoulder and listen to the water. "We better get going, it's getting late." He says. I nod and with that he takes me to my dorm.

He's standing right in front of me at the door and gives me a long kiss goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says. I nod and look over to my left and see Peeta. He has a blank face. What's wrong with him? I turn around and unlock the door and walk in.

Gale's POV

Katniss walks in. We were all just talking about her. Peeta said he wanted to go tell her that he loved her. I wonder if she talked to him yet. "Have you talked to Peeta?" I ask her as soon as the plops on the couch next to all of us. "Yeah, he was in the hallway when I said goodbye to Kyle, but he just stood there." She says. "Oh…" I say. "Did you two kiss?" asks Finnick. Why would Finnick ask that? "Yeah." She says. We all kind of give each other an "Oh poor Peeta" look. "How was it?" asks Madge. "It was good, he's a good kisser." She says. Katniss gets up and heads to the bathroom, "I'm going to go take a shower." She says. We all say okay and then I see that it's 7:15. "I'm going to go back to my room, Cato, Finnick, want to come? Finnick says okay and gives Annie a kiss goodbye. Cato decides to stay and hang out with the girls, whatever. Finnick and I walk out of the room and head to our dorm. "So why did you ask her if she kissed Kyle." I ask. "Because she doesn't know if she should pick him or Peeta." He says.  
"Oh… so she likes Peeta." I say. "That's what I think." He says. "Don't you want to tell Peeta?" I ask. "No, he'd get over confident and screw my whole plan up." says Finnick. "What's your plan?" I ask. "I'll tell you." he says.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter! I wanted to leave you guys on a cliffhanger (: REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! I don't own anything. **

**Katniss's POV**

I get out of the shower and put some pajamas on and check my phone. Ten new messages wow. They are all from an unknown number. I open up each message to see that they all say go kill yourself. It's been like two days that I've dated Kyle and I'm already getting this much hate. Oh well, I won't tell anyone. I hate pity.

When I walk out no one is here anymore. There's a note on the door saying that everyone went to the mini bar for some milkshakes. I decide not to go and to stay here and do whatever. I have to go to classes tomorrow so that means I have to get up at 5. Classes start at seven and end at one. So you just go straight to lunch. I walk over to my lap top and go on facebook. Three new messages and I new post on my wall. I check the messages first.

**Hey, maybe you should date someone your own grade!**

**I got him first (: **

**WHORE!**

Why me? Most of these girls are the wannabe's that need attention. I know I shouldn't check that new post on my wall but the words I heard take over me and I end up clicking the link. It says,

_**Going for a boy out of your league and older than you? WHORE!**_

_**30 likes**_

_**85 comments**_

I start to read the comments,

**Isn't she just a big slut?**

**10 thumbs up**

**How did she make it number one on PBS pretty?**

**She probably slept with the guy who makes the list **

**17 thumbs up. **

I slam my laptop shut. I go over to my bed and sleep.

**Annie's POV**

Yay! Cato just asked Clove out and she said yes! (: We all know about that comment on Katniss page. It's manly Cashmere that is doing this; she just rounds up all the wannabes in the school and tells them that if they do this, they will be cool. Obviously it's not working. We were talking about how to fix this but then Katniss came back a little earlier than we thought. I hope she doesn't check facebook. Cato leaves off with Clove and it's just Madge and I. "So do you think she checked it?" asks Madge. "No, at least I hope not." I say. "I think she's strong enough to handle It." says Madge. "I hope so." I say. We head back to the room and see Katniss and Clove asleep in their beds. Madge and I decide to go to bed to. I wonder what Finnick is doing right now.

**Finnick POV**

I tell Gale my whole plan. "Wow, so I'm the only one you told." He says. I nod and we walk into our room. Peeta is asleep in his bed and Cato is in the bathroom brushing his teeth. Gale goes into the bathroom to take a quick shower while I check facebook on my lap top. I check Katniss's profile to see if it got worse. I was right. There are ten times as many comments as there was like an hour ago. Cato walks out of the bathroom and says goodnight to us then falls asleep in his bed. I then walk into the bathroom to see Gale brushing his teeth. I join him. He finishes and goes to bed. I spit out the extra toothpaste and wash my face. Then I lay in my bed wondering what Annie's up to.

**Katniss's POV**

I walk up to the sound of my alarm clock. I shut it off and see that everyone else is just getting up too. I walk to the bathroom and take a shower. Once I get out I put on a little bit of makeup. Then I open up my closet and pick out a cute white shirt and some shorts, I slip on my grey flip flops and head to breakfast with the other girls.

**Clove's POV**

Cato and I just started dating last night. I'm so happy! When all of us walk down to breakfast I see Cato and walk up and grab his hand. Annie grabs Finnick's hand and Madge and Gale walk as a pair. They have to start dating soon! They would be so cute! Peeta stands on the side alone. Katniss then walks up to him and says something about a video. He's smiling and nodding his head so it must be something good. Kyle then comes up to Katniss and asks her if she wants to go sit with his friends today. She nods her head and they go get breakfast. I grab Peeta with my other hand and we all get our food.

**Katniss's POV**

Kyle and I walk over to the food carts and I just grab water, I'm not that hungry. He then takes me over to his table and introduces me to all of his friends. I give a smile to them and then sit down next to Kyle. "Where's the rest of your breakfast?" asks Kyle. I laugh. "I wasn't that hungry." I say. "Well at least have my apple." He says handing me his apple. I take it and nibble on it. "I love your clothes, like that one number you wore yesterday was so cute!" says a girl named Ann. "thanks." I say. The rest of breakfast was all of his friends talking about what classes they have together. It turns out that I have homeroom with Kyle. Homeroom can have people from all grades. "I'll walk with you." he says. I nod and finish up my apple. He and I dump out our trash and he lends out his hand to me and I take it. We then head to homeroom. We didn't need our books or anything because it's our first day. When we walk in the hall I see some girls mouth "Whore." to me. I ignore it and hold Kyle's hand tighter. He doesn't seem to notice it. I won't tell him. The less people I talk to about it the better.

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**KYLE OR PEETA OR GALE. REVIEW **

**P.s. new chapter coming soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is. I don't own anything. REVIEW! Oh, and I decided I'm going to choose… Hah you're just going to have to read to find out! **

**Kyle's POV**

Katniss hold s my hand tighter. Something has been distracting her. I look around and see girls looking at Katniss. I also see some boys looking at her too. The girls are mouthing something but since I never wear my glasses and I lost my contacts I can't tell what they are saying. I shrug it off. It can't be anything bad, right? I hope not. I need to find out what is wrong. I need to help her.

**Peeta's POV**

I walk to homeroom with Annie and Finnick. "So did you tell her you love her?" asks Finnick. "No, she was kissing Kyle and I decide Mmmmm maybe not." "That's rough." says Finnick. Good advice… "Don't worry, she'll find out that she loves you and then you guys will live happily ever after." says Annie. Finnick gives a reassuring smile and we walk into the classroom.

**Finnick's POV**

Damn. Peeta really likes Katniss. I have to admit she's pretty, but I don't know, Annie is way hotter! When we walk into class we see Kyle and Katniss laughing and having a fun time together. Annie and I walk up to them with Peeta walking behind us. "Hey guys!" Annie says. Katniss says hi and so does Kyle. The bell rings and we all sit in a big bunch in the back of the class with some of Kyle's friends. He introduces us to a girl named Ann and a boy named Andrew. They seem nice. I heard about both of them. I mean come on their careers, of course we heard about them.

**Gale's POV**

Madge, Clove, Cato, and I all have homeroom together. We all sit in the back with a couple of the careers. The teacher walks in and explains to us all about the school and how our first day is going to go. I don't listen. I wonder what Katniss, Annie, Finnick, and Peeta are doing. Probably the same thing as I am. I used to like Katniss, like a lot. Then I realized I had no chance with her. Poor Peeta, he got too attached to her. I have to admit though, Katniss is pretty hot.

**Katniss's POV**

Haymitch walks in drunk as hell. He throws up and then sleeps on his desk. Oh well, free time! Everyone goes on their phones. "What do you want to do now?" asks Finnick. Everyone looks at each other wondering what we should do. The bell then rings. Oh yeah, homerooms only 20 minutes. That went really fast. Kyle walks me to my next class, math. When we get to the door he gives me a kiss goodbye and you could hear a couple awwws in the background. I walk in and see Madge and Gale. I sit next to Gale with Madge on my other side. "How's Kyle?" asks Madge. "Good." I smile. Mags walks in. She was an old woman that was pretty small. Mags then walks to her desk and talks about what we are going to be doing this year. Soon enough class ends and I head out the door. The second I get out I see Kyle.

"How did you get here so fast?" I ask, smiling. "I don't know magic?" he says in a silly tone. I laugh and then grab his hand. "What's your next class?" he asks. "Art." I say. "Oh ok." he says back. He walks me to my class again but gives me a small kiss on my cheek. I kind of wish he kissed me on my lips again. When I walk into the room I see none of my friends here, great. I sit next to a girl named Ann. She's one of Kyle's friends. She probably failed art last year… "Hey Katniss!" she says. "Hey, I'm in the right class, right?" I ask. "Yeah, I failed last year!" she says. I smile "Hah, is this your only class your failed." I ask. She nods. "I'm not that artsy…" she says. She looks really serious. I'm about to say sorry but then she says "Just kidding! I skipped a lot last year." She says. "Yeah, I almost failed Gym because I never showed up." I say. She gives a little laugh. Cinna walks in and tells us all about this project he's making us do. The bell finally rings.

Ann and I walk out together and then I meet up with Kyle again and he walks me to science. I'm all alone in that one. I just sit in a desk in the back while a couple of girls stare at me and tell me I should hang out with them sometime. The others give me angry stares. Most of the boys ask me if I could give them my number. I always say "My phone broke, sorry." At least it's not that mean… The bell finally rings again.

The rest of the day goes by really fast. The last bell rings and Kyle and I head to lunch. After we eat I head to my dorm. Kyle leaves and tells me that he will see me tomorrow. He says he has to go to his room and study. I think he wants to be with his friends. That's okay with me. I want to be with my friends too. I walk to the boy's room and don't even knock. I just walk in. They don't even notice me. They are all playing call of duty. "Hey guys!" I say. "Shut up!" says Finnick. Cato pauses the game and walks over to me. "Did you come hoping to see one of us shirtless." he says. I laugh a little and say "Nope." Finnick then walks over and says "Want to see me shirtless?" he says this in a seductive tone. "What? No." I say. Gale then walks over. "Cato, Finnick, stop being dicks, Katniss obviously came here to talk about something else." Gale says, he's trying to act serious, and then he burst in laughter. "I came looking for the girls." I say. I'm lying. "They went to go get ice cream. They thought you were with Kyle, but you're a bad liar. What do you really want?" Finnick says. "I was going to ask Peeta something." I say. Where is Peeta anyway? Finnick gives me a look asking if I was going to confess my love or something. I shake my head and ask where Peeta is. "He's on the roof." says Gale. "Why the hell would he be on the roof?" I ask. "He always goes up there." says Cato. I say thanks and then run back to my room. I grab my camera and then run up to the roof.

The roof is pretty small, it's layered with grass and looks beautiful. Peeta sits on a small bench staring out to the distance. I wonder what he's thinking. I walk up to the chair and sit next to him. "Hey." I say. "Hey." he says back. "It's so beautiful up here." I say. He nods. "What's the camera for?" he asks. "I wanted to start that video thing." I say. He smiles. "Okay." He says. We then walk downstairs and head towards the music room. "So how are you and Kyle." asks Peeta. "It's going good. It's not exactly the best though, I mean Kyle is fine but Cashmere and her bitches are annoying" I say. He nods. We walk in the room and start to record me singing.

After we finish I invite him to get a shake at the little bar. He says yes. We get there and order two strawberry shakes. Yum. I then feel a hand on my back. "Hey Katniss." says Kyle. Shit, he must think I like Peeta, because I don't… He isn't mad instead he smiles at Peeta and sits down next to me. "So what have you two been up to?" he asks. "We actually are making a video of me singing and we're going to post it on YouTube or where ever." I say. "That sounds really cool! I didn't know you sang!" he says. "Yeah, I didn't either." says Peeta. I smile. This is awkward…

**Don't be mad at me! I know this chapter was dumb but I needed to make this one because it explains some things that happen later… So Anyway REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it took a while. I'm really busy for the next couple of weeks; let's just say that I will have eight hours of practice each day starting Monday… but thanks for the reviews! Don't worry, I'll still be posting! It will probably be at night though. I don't own anything. REVIEW.**

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and Kyle talk about random guy things while I just sit in between them very awkwardly. They both don't seem too fond of each other but whatever. I walk over to the couch next to the bar and go on facebook. I see the posts that people have been tagging me in; they say things like _Whore, Slut, Fat, _and _Chubby._ Chubby and Fat are new...I turn off my phone angry and see the boys are still talking, I sit down in the middle of them again. "I should be heading back to my room. Gale is probably lonely." Peeta says. I can tell he's lying. Oh well. He leaves the room and Kyle says "Do you want to go watch a movie in your room?" he asks. I nod and he takes my hand and we head up to my room. **(Go look at the note up there ^ it's really important!) **

Kyle and I get to the room and decide to watch a movie called 50 first dates. No one was there so it was just us two. It was a cute movie so far, kind of sad though. I sit next to Kyle resting my head on his shoulder. He kisses me on the head and then I get up and kiss him on the lips. He smiles and I do it again, and again, and again. When we finally start to make out something stops us. Clove, Cato, Madge, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, and Annie all start to walk in when Clove who was in the front got a big OH SHIT face on and pushed everyone back outside. Kyle and I started laughing our asses off. Her face was priceless. Finnick then walks in and says "I don't give a shit as you can see." I laugh even harder. Everyone else decides to come in.

"I can go; you haven't spent that much time with your friends lately. It's okay though, Andrew wanted me to play Call of Duty with him tonight." He says. I tell him not to go but then he says it's okay. "Listen to the nice man." says Clove. I finally agree and he leaves. "So how far did you get?" asks Finnick with a smirk on his face. Annie punches his shoulder softly and says "So how far?" she asks. "I'm not telling!" I say. Clove gives me a smirk and says "Okay…" "Let's play a game!" says Madge. "What game?" asks Peeta. "Truth or Dare or a shot!" Annie says pulling a bottle of Vodka from a backpack she had in her room. "What the hell? Where did you get that! That is actually the god stuff!" says Cato. "My sister's college is near here. Finnick and I visit her." Annie says. We all agree to play. Hoping that neither of us gets too drunk. It's only six o clock, that's only two hours of time before the boys leave, which means I shouldn't get too drunk…

We get a bottle of water and pop some popcorn. Annie grabs a shot glass and sets the vodka and shot glass in the center of the circle we made. Cato sits to my left and Finnick sits to my left. Finnick hands me the pop corn bowl. I decide not to grab anything. I'm not that hungry the apple I had this morning and the bite of sandwich I had at lunch kind of filled me up. I pass the bowl to Cato; he gives me a weird stare. Then takes the bowl; Annie spins the bottle and it lands on…

Me.

Okay Katniss, here is how you play, you pick truth or dare. When we give you your thing you have to do or say and you don't want to do or say it, you take a shot. Got it? I nod. I guess everyone else knew how to play; maybe I haven't been spending a lot of time with them…

**Don't kill me because it's short! I have such a busy day tomorrow and I need to head to bed soon. Sorry! I'll make it up to you guys soon! And KatnissXwhoever she ends up with moments are coming soon! Look at the beginning to now when next ones are coming!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! (: So this story isn't over but my next story is going to be a Cato story. Do you want CatoxKatniss or CatoxClove? Review please! (I don't own anything.)**

**Katniss's POV**

I sit there waiting for Annie to give me a dare. "You have to let Gale give you a makeover!" says Annie. "Oh hell no!" I say. "Drink the shot then!" says Finnick. I take the shot, it burns going down my throat but I kind of like it. I spin the bottle and it lands on…

Madge

"Truth or dare?" I ask. "Truth!" says Madge. "Kiss Gale on the lips for a minute!" I say. I can see Gale blushing and Madge is as red as a tomato. She then leans over and kisses him. For what feels like forever they pull apart. "Finally!" yells Clove. They both blush again. Madge spins the bottle and it lands on…

Finnick

"Truth or dare?" she asks. "Dare!" says Finnick. "I dare you to have seven minutes with Cato!" Madge yells. "I hate you." says Finnick. He then decides to take a shot. He spins it and it lands on

Me, again

"Truth or dare?" he asks. "Truth." I say. "How far have you got with Kyle?" he asks. I take another shot. "Damn, it must have gotten pretty far then." says Finnick smirking. I spin the bottle and it lands on

Peeta

"Truth or dare?" I say. "Dare." He says. "I dare you to take a shot." I say laughing. He smiles and takes two. "Happy?" he asks. I nod. This goes on and on when sooner or later we just all start taking shots. The boys leave then leave drunk as hell and I am too. I then fall in my bed and go to sleep.

**Annie's POV**

Everyone is drunk. Luckily I'm not because I just pretended to take shots. We have school tomorrow. I didn't think people would take that many. Katniss and Clove fall into their beds to sleep while the boys leave. Madge passes out on the couch. I do whatever I can to make these girls hangovers easier tomorrow. It wasn't too hard… when I'm finished I head to bed.

I wake up to see that all of the girls are still asleep. I notice the bottle of vodka is gone. I wake all of them up with a horn app on my Iphone. "My head… it… it hurts!" yells Clove. Katniss wakes up and takes like five Advil's. Madge gets up next. "I actually feel okay." She didn't drink as much as Katniss and Clove did. Clove gulps down a water bottle. "Ahhh! I feel like shit!" says Clove. Clove and Katniss go take showers. Madge and I wait till they are done. Once Clove and Katniss get out and get dressed, Madge and I take quick showers and then get dressed also. I decide to wear some teal Hollister short shorts and a red v neck. I straighten my hair and put some mascara and some foundation. I grab my white and blue backpack and slip on some white flip flops and head out the door with the other girls. Katniss wears leggings and one of Kyle's sweatshirts. Clove wears soffe shorts and a white baggy v neck. Madge is wearing short shorts and a cute yellow shirt.

We all get into the lunch room and see that none of the boys are there. I get my breakfast and see Katniss just grabs an apple. She's probably not hungry. I know I'm not. We all sit at the table. "The boys are probably still asleep." says Katniss. "Yeah, they all drank so much more than we did."I say. "We should go wake them up." says Clove. "Wait… where's Kyle?" asks Katniss. We all look around the cafeteria and he's not there. "Maybe he and his friends aren't the only ones drinking last night." says Madge. We all nod in agreement. After we all finish our food we have twenty minutes until school starts. Everyone decides to go check up on the boys.

**Katniss's POV**

I open the door to find all four boys on the floor. None of them are wearing shirts. They are all past out. There's another figure in Cato's bed but I can't tell who it is. There is also another guy on the couch. I walk over to the couch and see Andrew. Why is he here? Clove goes over to Cato's bed and takes off the covers. "Katniss, I found your boyfriend!" she yells. Annie stands on one of the boy's beds and yells "Get your ass up!" Peeta and Finnick slowly get up. "Shut up!" yells Cato. He probably drank the most. "Class starts in twenty minutes! If I don't see you guys there, you are going to get in a shit load of trouble!" yells Clove. They all get up very slowly and unison they all say "Shit."

All of the girls head to their homerooms and wait for the boys to start showing up. I see Peeta, Kyle and Finnick all coming in the classroom very hung over. I have to admit I am too but not as bad as them. Kyle walks over to me. "I'm sorry for acting like an asshole." He says. He doesn't really have to be sorry for anything. I smile "It's okay, but why were you in Finnick's room?" I ask. "I was playing video games with Andrew and Finnick called me to come over, he sounded drunk so I came over to help. When I got there I made a stupid mistake to drink some and that's about all I can remember." He says. Finnick nods. "True story." says Finnick. Peeta sits in a chair next to Finnick and Annie. "What happened to you?" asks Annie. "I don't know…" says a weird looking Peeta. "Is that all you guys did?" asks Annie. "That's all we can remember." corrects Finnick. I give a small chuckle. "Do you guys want to hang out after school?" asks Annie. "As long as there isn't any drinks." says a tired Peeta. "I promise." Annie says. With that the bell rings and a drunken Haymitch walks in and passes out. "He is officially my favorite teacher." Kyle says. I nod. "So anyway, what do you guys want to do later?" asks Annie. "We can go to the pool." Finnick says with a smirk. We all agree. This is going to be a fun day!

**Okay, so I know there isn't drama but like the other chapter, I need to get some of these secret messages out there before I write the drama parts. So thanks for waiting! And if you see a message I wrote please don't review it! I want it to be a surprise to other people! (: but you can PM me if you want to. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews! (: Here it is! Oh and I know I'm not the best writer ever but I like making plots for stories! (: Sorry about that! I don't own anything. Also Finnick cares about Katniss a lot because I kind of wanted it to be like Mockingjay. **

**Katniss's POV**

I sit on my phone is science class covering it up with my notebook. Things with these girls have been getting worse. I get a lot of text and Facebook has been horrible. I still get things like _Bitch, whore, asshole, fatass, ugly, chubby, man stealer, and the worse one? Go kill your sorry ass. _I don't get what I have to be sorry about. Kyle asked me out, I didn't walk up to him and say 'Can I fuck you?' I don't think so. Sometimes I wonder if these things are true. I mean I do weigh 105 pounds. Is that too much? Do I have an ugly face? Did I steal Kyle? Should I kill myself?

**Finnick's POV**

It's not like we all don't know what's going on with Katniss. Her facebook looks horrible. She never talks about it. Do we bring it up? No. She would just ignore it. Even though we've only have been friends for about a week I feel like we've been friends for years. Plus I'm the only guy that she is positive that she does not like. Well except for Cato… but Cato is not the type of guy who can get down to earth easily. Gale, well he used to like her and I'm sure she knows that so that leaves her with me.

I sit next to her in Science but she seems to be on her phone right now. "Katniss?" I whisper to her. She doesn't even look like she heard me. I nudge her shoulder. "Huh?" I take out a piece of paper and start writing on it.

_What's up with you? _

_Nothing. _

_Don't give me that shit_

_Fine, it's because I miss prim _

_Liar! _

She then gives me a glare to tell me that I should drop it. Its okay, she'll tell me some day, Right?

**Katniss's POV**

Ugh, Finnick is being so annoying. Can't he see I don't want to talk about it? The rest of the class I actually start to pay attention to the teacher. When class is over I see Kyle waiting at the door. I give him a small smile and take his hand that he offered. We walk in silence. "Are you excited about after school?" Kyle says to break the silence. "Yes." "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm just tired." "Are you sure about that?" I nod. He drops the subject.

The rest of the day goes by really slowly. In most of my classes I usually fall asleep on my desk and get awoken by the bell at the end of it. The final bell rings and I slowly walk alone to my room not bothering to look for Kyle. Once I get to my room I see Annie and Finnick on the couch talking to each other in small whispers. They are already in their swimsuits so I go into the bathroom and grab a green bikini and put in on with a cute cover up on top and some grey flip flops. I walk out. "Ready?" asks Annie. I nod and we walk down to the pool.

When we get there we see Peeta and Kyle standing near the pool with their swim suits on. They both have six packs and are really muscular. Damn. Kyle comes over to me and picks me up. "Put me down!" I say while laughing. "Okay." He says and drops me into the pool. Finnick and Annie do the same. Peeta follows. For the rest of the night we all play fun games in the pool. When it turns to dinner time we all decide to go to the pizza shack. We all order a pizza. I decide not to eat anything. 'I'm not hungry.' Is what I tell myself. Kyle notices. "Why aren't you eating?" he asks. "I'm not hungry; I ate some food on my way to the pool." "I didn't-"starts Finnick. I kick him under the table. Finnick gives me the weirdest look ever. "You should be hungry still." says Finnick. Peeta, Annie and Kyle all agree. I sigh. "Fine I'll eat a piece to shut all of you guys up." I take the smallest piece in the box and nibble on it until dinner is over. "I'm going to head to my room. I still don't really feel good." Kyle says. He gives me a quick kiss and walks away. "Yeah, Annie and I are going to see a movie. We'll talk to you guys later!" says Finnick. He and Annie walk over to the movie theatre. "Well I guess it's just me and you…" says Peeta.

Peeta and I both agree we should work on that YouTube video online. We both walk upstairs to the boys room to get the camera. "You can't ignore it forever." Peeta blurts out. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "Come on Katniss, everyone knows that you are getting bothered by all of those girls. But you never talk about it to us. I know you have seen It." he says. I don't say anything. I can tell he's staring at me but I ignore it. We walk into the boy's room to see Cato and Gale on the couch playing video games. Wearing only their underwear, what's up with these boys striping? "Look Gale, Katniss came back for more, with Peeta!" says Cato. "Shut up Cato, we just came to get a camera." I say. "For what? Oh I think I know what." says Gale. He and Cato start laughing while Peeta just stands at the door looking red as a tomato. "At least I'm not the one who sits naked playing video games with another guy all night." Cato and Gale look at each other and shrug. "Bye Katniss!" they yell as I walk out the door with Peeta.

**One week later.**

Peeta and I noticed that the first video we put up was a hit, so we now both have an hour everyday working on a new video. It's really nice actually. He and I joke around sometimes and he really makes me forget about what's going on in the real world. Something that Kyle can't give me. The texts have been getting worse and I keep telling myself to not eat. Maybe if I get skinny they won't bother me. Kyle has noticed and forces me to eat whenever he can, it doesn't work. I usually just throw it up later anyway.

"Katniss?" asks Peeta. Oh yeah, I'm in the music room. "Are you okay?" he asks. I nod. He comes over to me. "Look, I now you don't want to talk about it but don't do anything stupid." He says. Like what? Kill myself? I'm pretty sure no one would mind that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait. I don't own anything. Here it is!**

**Katniss's POV**

I walk up to my room not knowing what to do. Something happened in the music room, something that I'm never going to forget. I get to my room and just stand at the door. Wondering how I'm going to deal with this. I get interrupted by a sound of someone crying. I quickly open the door and find Annie crying her eyes out. The other girls try to comfort her. "What happened?" I ask. "F… Fi… Finnick broke up with me." Annie says between sobs. "Why?" "He… he told me he doesn't like me anymore." She then starts sobbing even more and Clove gives me a look that says I should probably shut up now. I go over to Annie and give her a hug. "I'm so sorry." I tell her. I pull away from the hug and head to the boys room. I need to have a talk with Finnick.

**Cato's POV**

Gale, Finnick, and I are all playing Xbox when there is a loud knock on the door. I run to the door and yell "Hold on!" The second I unlock the door an angry Katniss walks in. "Where's Finnick!" I point to Finnick on the couch and she runs over to him. She practically attacks him and pins him on the ground. "What!" yells Finnick. Gale and I pick her off of him and set her on the couch. She's a lot skinnier than I thought she was. Gale pins her down on his bed. Katniss squirms. "Help!" "I'll let go if you tell me what you're talking about." "Finnick broke up with Annie!" she yells. Gale lets go. I give Finnick a shocked look. "What the hell?" I say. Finnick just stands there. "Well?" Gale says. "I broke up with her." Finnick's face looks hurt. "Why?" Katniss says. "She just isn't my type." "I thought you guys have been together since kindergarten!" says Gale. "Well I… I hate her!" Finnick says. He storms out of the room. Where is he even going?

**Katniss's POV**

Finnick storms out of the room to go to who knows where. "Well that didn't go so well." Gale says. "Do you think he really hates her?" I say. "No, he can't hate her. He's probably on his man period or something. He's been acting funny" says Cato. I give a small chuckle. "Where's Peeta?" asks Cato. "I don't know." I say really fast. Well I'm definitely not hiding anything… Cato gives me a weird look. "What's up with you?" "Nothing." I say "Gale, get her." Two seconds later I am pinned on the floor.

"Let me go!" I yell.

"No, not until you tell us why you're acting so funny!"

"If I tell you will you guys will let me go?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

Gale and Cato let me go and I sit on the couch. They both sit on the other side just waiting for me to tell them what's up. "Peeta and I kissed." I say. Both of them just sit there for a second but then burst out in laughter. "Why are you laughing?" I ask. "He's like had the biggest crush on you and you never noticed! I guess Mellark finally grew some." says Cato. Gale nods in agreement. What? Well I guess this makes sense. "How was it?" asks Gale. "I don't know it was a kiss." is all I say. I have to admit it was a good kiss but I just cheated on Kyle. "What about Kyle?" Cato blurts out. That's when I break. Cato and Gale notice this and come up to me and give me a hug. I start to cry. I never cry, why am I crying? Good thing it's Friday night. I don't have to go to school tomorrow. Gale pulls away, "I'm going to find Finnick and Peeta." He then walks out of the room leaving Cato and I alone. "Listen, I know this is really confusing for you. It's not like we all don't know that you and Peeta do that music thing and that people are saying and doing those things to you online. But you need to talk about it to us before you do anything to stupid. I know you haven't been eating much lately." I guess it's true. I have already started to do stupid things. Like tonight, when I kissed Peeta. "Thanks Cato." I pull him into a hug. "No problem." I pull away and sit on the couch. "So what do I do about Kyle?" I ask "I'd tell him as soon as possible." "What if he breaks up with me?" "Well then he doesn't deserve you." I thank Cato for helping and then head back to my room.

I open the door to find all of the girls watching The Notebook. Annie still has red eyes from crying. "Where did you go?" asks Clove who pauses the movie. "I was talking to Gale and Cato." "About what?" asks Madge. There it is. They know something is up. "Umm… I… I kissed Peeta." I can't lie to them. "WHAT!" they all say in unison even Annie. "Yeah, I was leaving to come back here and he told me he loved me and leaned in and kissed me." "Did you kiss back?" asks Clove. I nod. "What about Kyle?" Annie blurts out. "I'm going to tell him tomorrow." I say. "Are you going to break up with him?" asks Madge. "No, at least I don't think so. I love Kyle, even if we have only been dating for two weeks." I say. I actually didn't know if I loved Kyle. He was something special but that kiss with Peeta was so amazing. What am I saying? I'm with Kyle not Peeta. "Oh okay." Clove says. I go over to my phone and text Kyle.

**I need to talk to you soon. **

**Okay, When?**

**Tomorrow? **

**Okay I'll meet you at your room at 9. **

**Okay, see you tomorrow. **

**Bye Katniss**

I put my phone on my desk and go to the bathroom and take a shower. I then put on some pajamas and join the girls.

The movie ends and I decide to go on my computer. The other girls all go to bed. I check facebook and see that I have a friend request. It's from a person named **Katnissisa HOE** this should not be good. I click on the page. There is no profile picture or no cover photo. All there is is pictures of Gale pinning me on the ground from earlier today, Cato hugging me also from today, and a picture of Gale and Cato hugging me. Also some pictures of me with my past boyfriends. Oh gosh, there are so many comments on each picture. I read all of them.

**WHORE!**

**SLUT!**

**Eww who would date her?**

**Cato and Gale could do so much better!**

**DIE BITCH**

**UGLY **

But then I see another picture. One of me and Finnick, it looks like we're kissing! Obviously we never kissed but how could someone get all of these pictures! I turn off my computer and sit there. Speechless.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything. **

**Katniss's POV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _I get up and shut off my alarm clock. All of the other girls are still asleep. I quietly walk to the bathroom trying not to wake anyone up. I take a quick shower and get dressed. I put on some makeup and straighten my hair. I'm wearing Abercrombie jean short shorts and a grey baggy t shirt that has tight sleeves that go to the end of my elbow from Gilly Hicks. I walk over to my nightstand and grab my phone and leave my room. I feel so guilty about kissing Peeta. I don't feel like being around anyone right now.

The music room looks empty. I walk in. I sit on the piano and sing. I don't care who hears me. I sing my heart out. After about an hour of that I stop. I need some water. I walk towards the cafeteria and see that the group is there and Kyle is there too. I grab a water bottle and an apple and head over to the group. Cato was right I need to start eating. "Katniss, where were you? We woke up and you were gone!" says Madge. "I went on a walk." I lie. Peeta sits on the other side of the table awkwardly staring at me. Oh gosh. "Do you want to go talk after you finish eating?" Kyle asks me. I didn't even notice he was sitting next to me. My conscious kicks in and now I'm feeling guilty. I didn't even notice I was kicking my feet under the table until I hear an "Ouch!" from Cato. "Sorry!" I say. "It's Fine." He says. "Katniss, are you okay?" Kyle asks. "Yeah, I'm okay." I say. I finish eating and go off with Kyle.

Kyle takes me to the beach were we first kissed. He sits down and I sit down next to him. "Kyle, I need to tell you something." "No, I need to tell you something." I think he's going to say something about me 'kissing' Finnick. Oh gosh how am I going to tell him I kissed Peeta if he thinks I kissed Finnick and Cato and Gale or whatever. He takes a deep breath and then says "Katniss, I remember the first time I saw you last year. At that moment I knew I liked you. This year I finally had the guts to ask you out, but ever since we started dating I noticed there is something pulling you back, and I figured out what it is. It's-"

**Don't kill me because it's so short! I'll update soon! Sorry for the Cliffhanger! (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is! (: (I don't own anything!)**

**Annie's POV**

Katniss and Kyle leave. I look over to Finnick, he doesn't even look hurt. Why doesn't he look hurt? He turns to me and my eyes meet his. I quickly look away and Clove notices this. She grabs my hand and says, "Madge, Annie and I have plans today. Sorry boys." Clove then leads us to our room. "What was that about?" asks Madge. "Finnick was making everything awkward for Annie." I stay quiet. "So what do we do now?" Madge asks while grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "We could go tanning, I'm so pale." Clove says. I nod and we all put our swimsuits on and head to the beach.

**Katniss's POV**

"It's because I'm not the one for you. Peeta is." Kyle doesn't say this to try to make me feel bad, he says it because he thinks it's true. "I'm not getting this from all of those dumb websites. I know because he makes you happy whether you're with him or not. Something I can't give you." I sit there, silent. He gets up and starts walking away. I turn around and look at him but no words come out. He then turns around one last time and says, "But hey, if it turns out I'm wrong, I'll always be here." And with that he walks away.

**Clove's POV**

When I am about to lock up our dorm room, Katniss sends me a text say to bring her swimsuit to the beach. I run back into the room and grab her swimsuit. "Why do you have Katniss's swimsuit?" asks Annie. "She wants me to bring it for her." She nods.

We get to the beach and see Katniss there. She's sitting on the beach staring at the waves. What happened with Kyle? We all run up to her. "Katniss, where's Kyle?" I ask. "He broke up with me." She says with a small voice. She doesn't cry, she just sits there miserable. I toss her her swimsuit and she goes over to the bathrooms and changes. We all set out our towels and lay down. "I wonder what he said to her." says Annie. "Same." I say. "Do you think she told him about the kiss and he freaked out?" asks Madge. Annie and I nod our heads and then we all go on our phones. I text Cato.

**Hey (:**

**Hey :) **

**What are you guys up to?**

**We are going to the beach**

**We're here._.**

**Oh…. TURNING AROUND!**

**I gtg! ILY**

**Bye. ILY**

I put my phone down and see Katniss coming out. She lays down a towel next to mine and lies down. "So what happened?" I ask. "He told me that I had something holding me back from being with him, and he told me it's Peeta." "How did he know? I mean everyone made it look like you liked Finnick" says Madge. "WHAT?" says Annie. She doesn't seem mad but she's shocked. I'm surprised she hasn't seen those pictures online. "Yeah, some bitch online posted pictures of Finnick and Katniss. It was stupid." I say. "Yeah, don't worry Annie, Finnick is all yours." says Katniss. "Thanks Katniss." says Annie in a sad voice.

**Katniss's POV**

All of the girls go on their phones and so do I. The second I check Facebook I see a picture of Kyle walking away from me with a caption that says **Kyle finally realized she's a hoe. **That makes me feel so confident. I put my phone away. After about half an hour of tanning all of us girls decide to go to a frozen yogurt shop near the beach. I put my shirt and pants over my swimsuit and we go.

We all sit down at the table eating our frozen yogurt. "Did you try berry? It tastes so good!" Madge says with a mouthful. Someone walks into the shop. When I turn around to see who it is, I find out its Cashmere. She walks up to us wearing an ugly jean skirt and a white sparkly top that does not match her green heels. "I'm so sorry about Finnick, Annie. He could do so much better than you though." Why did she act so nice to us before? "Watch it Cashmere." I say. "Oh and Katniss, I know you lost Kyle but at least he doesn't have to be with a bitch like you." After she finishes saying that Clove stands up, walks over to Cashmere, and slaps her. "You Bitch!" yells Cashmere. Clove looks satisfied and sits back down. Cashmere walks out. This is not going to be the last of her. "Thanks Clove." Annie and I say in unison. "Don't thank me; I always wanted to slap her." "I'm just surprised she didn't say something to me." Madge says. "She probably was trying to remember what she was going to say about Katniss and Annie that she forgot about you." we all laugh after Clove says that and finish up our frozen yogurt. We then head back to our dorm.

Madge unlocks the door and we all go inside. Annie goes over to her bed and lies down. She's still heartbroken by Finnick. Madge sits on the couch and texts someone. Clove looks bored and sits on her bed. "Katniss, want to go meet up with the guys? I know it's going to be awkward for you and Peeta but Gale, Cato, and Finnick are your friends." When she says Finnick, Annie starts to cry and Madge goes over to her. "Okay I'll go." I say. Madge and Annie should be alright together. Clove and I change out of our swimsuits and put our clothes back on. "Let's go." I say.

Clove told me that the boys are in their rooms. Once we get there Clove knocks on the door. Gale opens it. "Hey guys." He says. Clove and I walk in and see Cato on his computer, Finnick sitting on his bed staring at his wall, and Peeta sits on his bed on his phone. This is going to be so awkward! Clove walks up to Cato and talks to him. I go over to Finnick. "Hey Katniss." He says. "Hey, sorry for pining you to the ground the other day…" I say. "It's Okay." "You really hurt Annie." "I know." I turn around and see Peeta staring at me. The second he sees me he turns his face away. "Hey Peeta." I say. "Hey Katniss." He says back. We sit there awkwardly for a while until Clove speaks up and says, "We should do something fun!" "Like what?" asks Gale. "Hmm…. We should-"

**Sorry it took a while to post this chapter. I don't exactly know what to do with this story anymore. So Review or PM me ideas, and I think I'm going to start the Cato story soon so you can get excited for that! (:**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews and PM's! (: I got a couple good ideas! And I wanted to know if you would like me to put up more chapters of this story and hold on the Cato story or end this story sooner and start the Cato story. Just review or PM. Don't worry though, I'm not going to decide just because of the reviews or PM's I get. It depends on how many ideas I get. Please give ideas too! Sorry this isn't a chapter but I've been having writers block. It should be updated soon! Thanks for the patience everyone, please please please write a review or PM me if you have any ideas or about the Cato story deal! Thanks! (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all of your reviews! (: Here it is. Sorry for the wait! **

**Annie's POV**

After I finish crying Madge and I head to the boys room looking for Clove and Katniss. I hope Finnick isn't there. It would be so awkward. Madge and I walk in and hear Clove saying "We should… Umm…. I don't know. Oh hey guys." We both wave. Madge walks over to Gale. Gosh why hasn't he asked her out already? I see Finnick sitting on his bed awkwardly staring at me. "I still don't know what to do!" says Clove. "Oh we should go to that party that everyone is going to! It's at this club downtown!" I say. I really just want to do anything but stand here awkwardly. I see Katniss's face light up. She really does need a night out after what happened earlier today… so do I. "Does everyone have their fake ID's?" she asks. We all nod our heads. "Okay we're going back to our room to get ready. We will meet you guys there at nine." I say while walking out the door with all of the girls. It's already six. We have two hours to eat dinner and get ready. We all head to the cafeteria and grab a quick dinner. I notice Katniss eating which is a good sign. I was going to have a talk about that with her later. Then we all head to our room.

"I don't know what to wear!" yells Madge and Clove. Katniss is blow drying her hair in the bathroom. "Fine, I'll pick out your outfits, after I'm done." I yell. I run into the bathroom and curl my hair and put on a tight blue strapless dress that goes above my knee with silver heels. I dress Madge into a tight strapless grey dress that has black lace on top of the chest and black silk around it with black heels. Clove wears a black dress that's strapless and has a heart neckline. She wears silver heals with it that look like mine. Katniss comes out of the bathroom wearing a stunning dress. It is a black strapless that has a heart neckline and has gold sparkles on the chest with a black silk wrap around it. She has gold heels to match the sparkles. "Wow." Is what we all say to Katniss. She wears her hair in curls and pins a strand of her hair to the side of her head. "Do I look good?..." she asks. "Yes!" squeaks Madge. We all head out of the door to the party.

**Katniss's POV**

We all sign out of the school and go on the bus that will take us downtown. "Everyone have their ID's?" asks Annie. We all nod. "Okay good." "Let's all make sure we get back before dawn. No walks of shame for anyone." Madge says. We all laugh. "I'm serious!" she says. We sit silently on the bus for the rest of the ride. I grab my phone out of my clutch.

_**2 unread messages**_ I click on them.

_**Hey this is Derek I'm in your math class. -D**_

_**Want to hang out sometime? –D**_

I put my phone back into my clutch. I _Just_ had Kyle break up with me. This is not what I need. The bus drops us all downtown and we all walk to the club. "I don't know about you guys but I'm excited to go to a _real_ party! We haven't gone to one for so long!" Clove says. I nod my head.

We finally get to the club. It's HUGE. It looks like a mansion. We walk up to long line of people waiting to get inside. Most of these people are our age but some are like college students. Only about a quarter of these people go to our school. A lot of people let us budge them. It's because we are the Victors which means people see us as 'popular'. When we get to the front of the line a big guy that has gigantic muscles asks us for our ID's. Don't they know that more than half of these people are using fake ones? He nods his head and we all head inside.

This place is so big! There is a dance floor, a stage, bedrooms, indoor hot tub, there's a pool outside, and a beach. It's probably three stories. The music is so loud that if you were on the top floor you could still hear it as loud as the main one. It's really dark in here, but there are people everywhere! There's also a huge bar! It almost looks like an actual house except it is like made for parties. "I'm going to the bar!" yells Clove. I can barely hear her. I look around and see that all of my friends went their separate ways. I walk to the dance floor which has over hundreds of people dancing on it. There are so many different lights, but somehow the club is dark. Like disco balls, strobe lights, and moving spotlights. I take a shot that a server gives me and I start dancing by myself until this guy comes up to me. He has brown hair, and wears a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and normal pants. He looks like he's a couple years older than me. He gives me a smirk and starts dancing with me. I dance with him. What are you doing Katniss?

**Annie's POV**

We walk in the club and Clove says she is going to the bar so I decide to wonder on my own. I college boy comes up to me. "Hey princess, want a drink?" he asks. He looks drunk as hell. I just walk away. I go to the bar and see Clove isn't there anymore. So I sit down by myself and order a drink. I boy comes up to me. He is my age but he doesn't go to PBS. He takes a seat next to me and orders a drink.

"Hey." He says with a smirk. He's kind of cute, not as cute as Finnick, but I'm not with Finnick anymore…

"Hey." I say with a smile.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Annie, what about you?"

"Cameron."

"Nice."

"Want to go make out?"

"I'm good." I say, maybe he's not so cute. He puts a hand on my back.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty hot shirtless."

"Yes." I get up and start to walk away grabbing my drink that's on the counter of the bar. But he grabs me around my small waist.

"STOP!" I scream. He doesn't. He takes me away with him. I try to get out of his grip but it's so tight! "HELP!" I scream. He doesn't listen until I see someone come up to this guy and say "You better stop it or I'll beat the living shit out of you." It's-

**I'm going to post the first chapter of my Clato story soon! (: so keep checking for that! I'm going to try to carry on with both! (: Thanks for all of your reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I just posted the first chapter of my Cato story! (: Go check it out! It's called 'That New Girl'. Please go read it! (: I'm posting the next chapter soon for this story! (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here it is! (:**

**Katniss's POV**

I leave the guy I started dancing with and go over to the bar. I see Annie leaving the bar with another guy. She either moved on fast or she is drunk. I probably should stop this but she's too far away for me to catch up to her. I sit at the bar alone drinking the drink I just ordered. It tastes like strawberries. I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Are you Katniss?" a boy that looks really familiar asks. "Yeah, sorry I don't know who you are!" "I'm Derek from your math class, I texted you." Doesn't he get that I just broke up with my boyfriend less than 24 hours ago. Ugh. "Oh yeah I remember." "Yeah, can I sit?" I don't want to be rude so I say yes. He sits next to me and orders a drink. "Kyle is an idiot for breaking up with you." "Thanks." "No problem." "Well I got to go find Annie." I say as an excuse to leave. "Okay I'll text you." I take one more sip of my drink and leave.

**Annie's POV**

It's Finnick. "Why should I listen to you?" asks Cameron. "Because she's my girlfriend." What is Finnick talking about? Cameron instantly lets go of me and Finnick puts me behind him. Finnick gives me him a big punch in his face. He then turns around and puts an arm around me. What is he doing? He takes me to the top level of the club and then pushes this hiding door open, stairs come down and we climb them. I look up when I reach the top and see that we're on the roof. Finnick walks in front of me and sits down on the edge of the roof, dangling his feet. I join him. "Why did you break up with me?" Finnick sits there looking down not saying anything back. Then he looks up at me. His eyes will always win me over. "I think I cheated on you."

**Katniss's POV**

I look around the party and see Clove and Cato. They seem to be busy so I'm not going to bother them. Then I see Peeta, he's surrounded by a pile of girls. I give him a small smile and he mouths 'help' I walk over to the pile of girls and yell "Mine bitches." Peeta starts to laugh and walks away with me. I don't care what those girls think of me. They all go to different schools so why would it matter to me. Peeta and I walk up to the bar and decide to drink like there is no tomorrow.

_**Later…**_

I open up my eyes. I'm in the boy's room on the couch. How did I get here? I bring myself up and… BAM! I have to throw up. I run over to the bathroom, turn on the lights, run inside a bathroom stall and throw up my guts. The alcohol burns more coming up than it does going down. It tastes ten times worse too.

After I finish throwing up I look at myself and see that I'm wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of my t shirts. What the heck? I walk inside the room and see that half of us are here. Annie, Finnick, Madge and Gale are all gone. Clove and Cato are on the floor next to the door and Peeta is on his bed passed out. What happened last night?

**Clove's POV**

That party last night was so much fun! Cato and I were there until four in the morning. I open up my eyes and I honestly have the biggest head ache known to man it's worse than that one night when we played truth, dare, or shot. My head! Where's Cato? I look over my shoulder and see that he is laying down right next to me. He looks worse than I probably do. "Cato… Cato wake up." I nudge him. "Hold on Mom!" He yells out. "I'm not your mom you idiot." He opens his eyes. "Oh." He sits up and rubs his head. "Where is everyone?" I look around the room and see Peeta on his bed sleeping. I don't really remember that much of last night.

**Annie's POV**

I flutter my eyes open and sit up. I didn't really do any drinking last night. Madge is in her bed sleeping with her dress still on, Gale is passed out on the couch with his socks on his hands, and Finnick is sleeping on Katniss's bed. I look at Finnick, looking over what happened last night in my head.

_Flashback_

"_I think I cheated on you." I don't know if I'm angry or sad, or maybe I'm both. "Who?" I blurt out. Finnick looks down but then looks up at me again. "It was Cashmere." My eyes go really wide and I don't say anything back. How could he? I thought Finnick was a nice guy, but I guess he's not. I get up and start to walk away. "Annie, wait! I can explain!" I don't listen. I just walk back downstairs hoping that this is all just a dream. By the time I get down the stairs to the second floor, I already have tears rolling down my cheeks. I go to the main floor and see Cato and Clove making out, Peeta and Katniss shoving as many shots down their throats as possible, and Madge and Gale dancing with each other. They all look drunk as hell so I decide to go back to my dorm. _

I get out of bed and yell "WAKE UP!" as load as I can. Madge, Gale and Finnick all grunt and moan as I try to get them awake. I have a feeling that this is going to be a long day…

**I know it's not one of my best chapters. Sorry it took so long to write! Thanks for everyone who gave me ideas for this story! (:**


End file.
